


OTP (One True Preserve)

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, FOR LEGAL REASONS THIS IS A JOKE, Fluff, Logicroft, Other, logicrofters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Logan finds his soulmate at the grocery storeDay 30 of Soulmate September- You see your soulmate's reflection instead of yours
Relationships: LoganxCrofters
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	OTP (One True Preserve)

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty obvious I'm tired at this point, right?

Logan didn't like mirrors. Most people spent so much time staring at their soulmate through them that they were easily the most inefficient, annoying tools on the planet. How hard could it be to focus on a task without making googly eyes at a reflection? However, it was entirely possible he was biased.

Logan never saw his own reflection. What he did see looked like gore, dark purplish-red and glistening. The nightmares he'd suffered as a child were traumatic enough, but having to get ready each day without the help of a mirror had been a pain to learn and master. He wore the same outfit each day- a sleek black polo, blue striped tie and black slacks- and had perfected his signature hairstyle all without a mirror.

The few times he caught sight of himself in the mirror, what stared back didn't look sentient. If it had been alive at some point, he didn’t want to know. Logan just refrained from dating and all those unnecessary emotions and lived his life.

What had his life come to that trying a new grocery store was an adventure?

Logan supposed organic was better than nothing, but most of this food wasn't very budget-friendly. He decided to look for staples and find cheaper stuff elsewhere. He turned down the aisle of various nut and fruit spreads and stopped in his tracks. 

He'd never heard of Crofters before. He picked up a jar of morello cherry. It looked so sweet and enticing. Perhaps he could try something new. He added that jar and a jar of organic strawberry to his cart and continued shopping.

After putting away the groceries, Logan decided to have a snack, popping two slices of wheat bread into the toaster. He examined the strawberry jam he'd picked up earlier, curious about the ingredients and nutrition facts. He quickly spread his toast with peanut butter and opened the jelly to add to the other slice. It smelled delicious.

Logan took an absent-minded bite of his sandwich and the rest of his life flashed before his eyes. He watched himself spreading crofters on all manner of bread and bread-like products from toast and biscuits to crackers and pancakes. He saw himself eating pure spoonfuls, practically inhaling jars of the sweetest most delicious preserves he'd ever tasted. This had to be the closest thing to love he'd ever experienced.

Logan licked off the spoon he was using and stared at his reflection. It all made sense now. Crofters was his soulmate and there was no going back to plebian store brands now.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of the Soulmate September AUs @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr!  
> Thank you so much for reading along with me! I didn't really think I'd actually complete a whole month's worth of prompts. <3


End file.
